1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing an automotive vehicle onto a transport vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a unitary tie down device which mounts around the tire and wheel of an automotive vehicle and enables the automotive vehicle to be easily secured onto any type of transport vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed numerous tie down devices which are positioned around the wheel of the carried vehicle and are secured to the transport vehicle. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,746 to Huber; U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,961 to Van Iperen et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,223 to Crissy et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,353 to Thorndyke and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,148 to Floyd.
In particular, Floyd describes a wheel tie down device for securing the wheel of a towed vehicle to the trailer. The wheel tie down device consists of three major components, a lasso member, a cross member and a tether member. The lasso member comprises a linear member with a metal delta ring at one end. The other end of the lasso member is passed through the delta ring and extended a distance to subdivide the lasso member into a lasso loop and a lasso handle. The cross member spans the lasso loop and attaches by slip loops at points diametrically opposite one another on the lasso loop. The lasso loop is able to slide through the slip loops of the cross member when pulled to enable adjustment of the device for different size wheels. The tether member is attached by a slip loop to the lasso member at a point diametrically opposite the delta ring of the lasso loop. The tether member has a hook at the other end for securing to the trailer. The unencumbered end of the lasso handle of the lasso member is wound around the reel of a winch. As the winch is progressively tightened, the lasso loop constricts around the wheel assembly and assumes a linear configuration at the sides of the wheel assembly, thus defining a chord with respect to the round configuration of the wheel assembly.
Huber describes a wheel harness for securing a vehicle to a carrier during shipment. The harness includes a pair of linear webbing elements joined at their ends, an intermediate transverse webbing element connected to the linear webbing elements, a locking strap with a buckle at one end, connected intermediate its ends to the inner junction of the linear webbing elements and a tension member attached at one end to the outer junction of the linear webbing elements. In use, the harness is arranged over the inflated tire with the linear webbing elements arranged so as to position the attachment point of the locking strap at the rear of the wheel. The harness is positioned circumferentially on the tire so that the tension member will be aligned so as to substantially intersect the axis of the wheel when in its attached position. Once positioned, the ends of the locking strap are brought downwardly around the tire and secured together by means of the buckle in front of the tension member to form a locking loop. The locking strap is of a sufficient length such that the passage of the ends thereof across the tire tread takes place at points on the circumference of the tire which are spaced apart a distance less than the diameter of the tire and disposed spaced on the other side of the axis of the wheel from the point of attachment of the strap to the harness central portion. The portion of the locking loop which faces outwardly of the wheel normally extends substantially perpendicular to and overlapping the extending tension member and substantially parallel to and below a diameter of the wheel perpendicular to the tension member. Once the harness is in place and the locking strap tightened, the free end of the tension member may be fed into the spool of the attachment means on the deck of the vehicle carrier.
There remains a need for a tie down device and method for using the tie down device which is easy to use, which will not cause damage to the wheel and which can be used with any size carried vehicle and transport vehicle.